Only you
by Mysteriousreader1990
Summary: What happens when the first meeting between Bella and new wolf Jacob goes a little differently from the books? This will start from the point in New Moon when Bella confronts Jacob as to why he's been avoiding her. Will span from then into Eclipse with the return of Edward.
1. Only you: Prologue

**A.N. OK, so I really didn't want to start a new story whilst I had so many uncompleted, and especially since my muse for some of them has literally ran away...but this plot would just not go away. So here it goes. I really hope you all like it, reviews aplenty help give me the confidence to continue writing, so please review :-) (::) (::) (::) - COOKIES!**

**What happens when the first meeting between Bella and new wolf Jacob goes a little differently from the books? **This will start from the point in New Moon when Bella confronts Jacob as to why he's been avoiding her. Will span from then into Eclipse with the return of Edward.

**ONLY YOU.**

"_There is, and always will be, only you."-Jacob Black_

**Prologue: Decision of the fates.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own the plot bunny. **

_Bella POV_

I was hurting again. I drove haphazardly trying to ignore the blinding pain that was coursing through my body, like my very soul was aching. After the emptiness of my house became too much to bare, I jumped into my truck and just drove, thinking that it would be better than being on my own in the house, how very wrong I was. I was glad that the was no police cruisers about, it wouldn't go down to well with my dad if I was arrested for driving recklessly. I couldn't help it though, the pain was back and ever constant. It felt the same as before, although I wasn't entirely sure it was. Maybe it was different, it was certainly cause by two completely different people. If it was different, it certainly didn't feel like it. To me, it felt the same, all consuming, aching, like my heart, no, my very soul was bleeding.

I had to pull over as my thoughts became too much, I lay down in my cab and held my body together as the sobs caused me to violently shake. I was out of sight, as I had pulled into a dirt track near the main road, so I was able to freely let out my emotions without causing an innocent bystander any alarm.

I had been this way for two weeks, since he cut me out of his life. Truthfully it was months, but Jacob had healed me and I was finally coming back to reality, back to my normal self when he left and ripped my safety net from beneath me. I let my mind wander back to that night, the night when everything had changed.

_Jacob and I were at the cinema, we had made arrangements to go as a group Eric, Angelia, Jessica, Mike, Jacob and I. But, the plans had gone awry when Angelia caught a stomach flu, making Eric and her pull out, so that she could rest and he could take care of her. Jessica called at the last minute to say that she was bailing, most likely because Angelia had, she gave me some lame excuse saying that she had a headache, but I knew the real reason. Plus she rarely spent time with Mike, without Angelia, after their disastrous prom date. So that left me, Jake and Mike. Terrific. I was alone with two guys that I knew fancied the pants off me. Cause you know I'm just drop dead gorgeous. Mike was a good buddy, but I never seen him as more than that. Jake on the other hand had put me back together after _he_ had left me, we built bikes together and our friendship grew. I cared for Jacob, more than I had ever cared for a friend. I had only ever cared for one other guy more than I had ever cared for anybody, but _he _left, and that made me scared to try again._

_I sat uncomfortably for the first half of the film with both of them on either side of me, hands placed strategically on my arm rests, facing upwards. Both of them wanted me to grab their hand, it was a gory movie, but it didn't bug me, nothing like that did after I met _him. _Suddenly, Mike dashed up and rushed out of the movie, Jacob and I looked at each other confused, before following him. We got out of the theatre just in time to hear Mike puke his guts up. Jake called him a marshmallow, and I couldn't help but giggle along with him. _

_We walked to the steps leading up to the upper level of the cinema, to give Mike a bit of privacy, and that's when things changed. Jake had grabbed my hand, a natural thing for him, but for me it made me scared. I worried that he would want to start dating and I wasn't ready for that. I wouldn't enter into a relationship with Jake whilst I was still so hung up on _him, _I couldn't hurt Jake in that way._

_We talked for a few minutes and I calmed down when Jake realised that I just wasn't ready, he promised me that he would wait. Mike joined us then and something changed in Jake, I could tell his whole mood had shifted, he was inexplicably angry, and I had to stop him from hitting Mike. I realised that Jacobs temperature had soared and told him so. He looked at me confused before storming off, and that was the last time I heard from him._

I sat upright as I regained control of my sobs. Billy had said that Jacob had caught mono, and that he was highly contagious. I knew that, that was a lie, because mono wouldn't stop you from being able to pick up the phone, or answer texts. Thinking of Jacob led me to think of _him_ and another sob escaped my lips as another pain shot through my core. Jacob had helped so much with the pain, his warm, sunny presence had filled the hole that had been punched through my core, but without Jake it returned, twice as bad, with twice the heartbreak.

My mind whispered his name..._Edward_, I fought hard to keep from saying it, to keep saying _him. _"Edward." His name escaped my lips before I could stop it, I put my hand over my mouth to keep me from saying it again, and to keep another sob from wrecking through my body. Breathing deeply I thought of him again, and his image floated through my mind. I shook my head to be rid of the image, I couldn't let that happen, the mere image of him caused me to do reckless things in order to see him and I couldn't keep doing that.

Edward was my first ever boyfriend, and first love, his whole presence captivated me from the first moment I saw him, those dark eyes, white skin and sandy blond hair that was perfectly coiffed. From the get go though, he wasn't as enthralled by me, as I was him, or so I thought. He wasn't the nicest of people to me, one minute he would talk to me, try to get to know me, the next he would tell me that we couldn't be friends and pushed me away. I couldn't understand his mood swings, it was like he had bipolar.

I came to understand, eventually. When his resolve finally broke down, he said he could no longer stay away, I found out the true reason he was so all over the place, my curiosity got the better of me and I googled some of the things I noticed about him, like his colour changing eyes. They went from black to golden within a day. I had thought he gotten contacts, but I was naïve. He was a vampire, and the colour change was caused by thirst, his eyes went black when his body craved blood, mine was like heroin to him, and that was the reason why he tried to stay away, but he was too weak. Him and his family called themselves vegetarian vampires, as they didn't feed on human blood. I wasn't afraid, in fact it made me even more attached to him.

But I soon realised, as did he that my life was in danger with him, I was hunted by vampires and I almost died, but with Edward there beside me, I didn't register the true danger. Then on my eighteenth birthday, Alice, Edward's sister, threw me a we party. I was opening my presents and got a paper cut. Nothing unusual unless you're in a room full of vampires, Jasper, Alice's partner was the newest member of the family, and hadn't been away from human blood as long as the rest, he went to attack me, and Edward pushed me out of the way to save me, injuring me more that I had been. He couldn't forgive himself for hurting me and the next day he left, taking his family and any trace of himself away with him. That's when the hole was punched into my core, and I fell apart.

I shook my head again riding the thoughts of _him_, I was still hurting badly, but my anger was getting the better of me, I couldn't believe Jacob was doing this to me, he knew what I had went through before, he was there. With my anger getting a hold of me, I hastily wiped my eyes and started up my truck again. I backed out of the dirt track and turned to face the direction of Jacobs, with my anger boiling over I stomped my foot down on the accelerator, my truck lurched forward as it hit sixty-one miles, I followed it and my stomach hit the steering wheel, after momentarily loosing control, and ignoring the pain in my stomach, I speed up again, slower this time, and headed for La Push ready to confront my best friend.

XXXX

Nerves hit me as I drove up to his house, my foot hit the break and my truck lurched forward again, only this time I held myself steady so as not to hit my stomach again. I breathed deeply trying to regain control over my body. The shaking had begun again, I was trembling with nerves. I closed my eyes and willed my body to stop shaking, upon opening them I jumped as Jacob strode in front of my truck, I didn't even know he was there, I assumed that he was hiding in his house. My mouth hung open and I forgot my nervousness as I took a proper look at him.

I had caught sight of his face momentarily as he walked past, he was standing with his back to me, he looked like he was fighting with himself as to whether to keep walking, or come and talk to me. He had grown, at least six inches. He was always tall, stood at 5ft 7 inches, not he must be at least 6ft 3 inches, or maybe 6ft 4 inches...I couldn't tell. He had gained a serious amount of muscles, like masses, and in two short weeks, I worried that he may have been taking anabolic steroids. His hair, the long, luscious black locks that I loved. The ones that shone in the sun, curled slightly and framed his strong face beautifully, were gone. Now there was just a short crop of hair. His face looked as if it had aged ten years, gone was that sweet sixteen year old boyish charm, and now, in it's place was a hard set look, with a strong square jaw and a slightly dark look in his eyes. Gone was the baby faced boy, that still held some of the childhood chubbiness, now there was nothing but manliness, defined cheekbones and chiselled features.

The rain was pelting down, soaking his hair and shorts and tantalizingly clinging to every contour of his now very defined physic, he wasn't wearing a t-shirt, weird considering it was 41 degrees, pelting it down and he was supposed to be terribly sick with mono. Mono my arse. My anger took over again and I hopped out of my truck and stomped towards him.

"Jacob" I shouted, but he didn't turn around, but he flinched at my angry tone. I reached him and tried to turn him around to face me, but he barely moved an inch. I had never been a terribly strong person, but jeesh it was like trying to move a boulder. He turned his head and body slightly, but refused to meet my intense stare. I blanched, was he repulsed by me? "Jake" I said more tenderly, he glanced my way, but still didn't meat my eyes. "I thought you were too sick to even pick up the phone. Never mind being out without a fucking t-shirt on" My anger had gotten the better of me again, and he flinched when I swore at him.

"Go away, Bella" He whispered. His tone wasn't malicious, more sad. But a sob still came from my lips as a thousand knives pierced my sole. I grabbed hold of myself again, even though I had hung my head, I could still see him fighting with himself, he wanted to comfort me, but something was holding me back.

"You promised me that you wouldn't hurt me, that you wouldn't ever leave me." I whimpered, I hadn't meant to say it, but my mind had betrayed me.

"I am keeping my promise, by staying away." He choked out, he was trying his hardest not to break his resolve. I had a suspicion that he didn't believe that any more than I did.

"You're not" I yelled, my anger took over again, my mind had finally took control and let out all of the things I was feeling. "You are breaking me again, it hurts again and I can't control it, I can't control the pain, and I'm afraid I'm going to loose it." I screamed. I stopped myself as I realised that I had revealed a deep fear in my heart.

He turned to me in that moment, pain in his eyes and he finally looked at me, my vision tunnelled, I couldn't see anything in that moment apart from him. His eyes shone with shock as his legs gave way and he fell to the floor with a thud, I followed him, my body seemed to want to follow his every movement, our eyes never breaking contact as we fell. I stared into his gorgeous brown orbs, and saw something that I hadn't seen since _he_ left, pure love, unconditional, all consuming. Images flickered through my minds eye, but they all went by too fast for me to understand what they were. Jacob still stared at me in shock, but I could still see the love in his eyes.

"Jacob" I stuttered, he blinked as I broke his train of thought. He looked at the ground then back at me. "What just happened?" I asked. I was still stuttering and I had begun to shake in the cold.

He opened his mouth to speak, to explain. I waited with baited breath, half expecting him to tell me to go away again, but before he could say a word I heard someone yelling his name, cutting him off and sending him into a panic.

**A.N. So tell me what you think. Do you like it? What do you think she'll do when she finds out? Reviews! (::) (::) (::) (::) - MORE COOKIES!**


	2. Chapter 1: An explanation

**Chapter 1: An explanation.**

**Jacob explains to Bella what happened, and leaves her pondering the answer to a life changing question. Just what will her answer be?**

"_There is, and always will be, only you."-Jacob Black_

_Bella POV_

I jumped as I heard the rough bark of someone calling Jacobs name. Jacob shot up and turned round to face the voice, I noticed that he did this with the grace of a gazelle. Just how does someone so huge, move so gracefully? My mind pondered this thought as I struggled up with all the grace of a newborn doe, finding it's feet for the first time...on ice. I looked past Jacob to see the tall muscular form of Sam Uley. The guy whom saved my life after I had collapsed on the forest floor, and whom Jacob was trying to avoid at all costs. He stood in the tree line along with a few others, whom were built exactly the same as Sam. I looked at Jacob, and it dawned on me that he was now built exactly the same as the others, only his muscles seemed a tad bigger from where I was standing. Just what exactly where they feeding these La Push boys?

"Let's go Jacob." The firm commanding voice said once again. Jacob had been holding my gaze and turned at the sound of the commanding voice. He looked back at me with desperation, hope and love all mixed together.

"Wait here" he said, his voice desperate. He ran over to the others and I could see him explaining things in an animated fashion. I watched as they all looked at me confused, then back to Jacob as he tried to get the others to understand him. After about a minute Jacob looked at me with an intense stare and I felt my feet gravitate towards him, I had no control over what my body was doing. Jacob hadn't even said anything to me, I wasn't entirely sure they were finished with their conversation, my feet just moved towards him. Our eyes never broke contact as I gravitated towards him, and as I got closer I began to feel a warmth spread through me like wildfire, I had never felt this way before. I felt so alive, so exhilarated, so...whole?

I only realised when my feet stopped moving that the others were staring at me, I shrunk behind Jacob as they all continued to scrutinize me. Jacob reached out and grabbed my hand, more powerful heat shot through me and my breath caught in my throat. I looked at him again and asked the same question as before. "What happened, Jacob?" It came out as a barely audible whisper, but he seemed to have heard it, and squeezed my hand tighter in response.

"Can you explain things to her in Billy's?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Jacob replied.

"OK you take her inside and get her some warm, dry clothes to wear, and I'll be in, in a minute." Sam said, his commanding tone coming back. Jacob just nodded once in reply and walked me silently into his house. I desperately wanted to know what was going on, I no longer felt cold, not with Jacob holding my hand anyway, powerful heat was still coursing through my body and I felt like I was on fire.

"Jacob, please talk to me" I begged him as we neared his home. He looked at me and smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back...my first real smile in months.

"I will explain everything very soon." He said reassuringly and he began rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. "I just need to get you into some dry clothes first."

"But, I don't feel cold" I replied honestly.

"You will" he replied smiling. We reached the front door and Jacob opened it and stepped in first, pulling me along with him. I expected to see Billy sitting in the lounge in front of the T.V but he wasn't in. "Dad is at Harry's" Jacob said answering my unasked question.

He walked me into the lounge and started their log fire, never letting go of my hand once. He looked up at me and smiled as it roared to life, I smiled back and wondered what the hell was happening, and what the heck I was feeling. His face tensed, almost as if he was fighting something, then he let go of my hand. I gasped as the cold came rushing back to me, it was as if someone plunged me into an icy bath, and my whole body shook violently as shivers ran down my spine. "I'll be back in a minute" he said apologetically. "Stand as close to the fire as you can without setting fire to yourself." He said cheekily and rushed off. I heard him opening the door, to what I assumed was the twins room and slamming it shut again.

As the door slammed shut, my body lurched with a violent pain. I gasped as the hole in my core burned with the cold, Jacob's sunny presence that had infected me was gone, and now all that was left was the burning cold and blinding pain. "Jacob!" I all but screamed, as I fell to the floor, panic along with pain now flooded through me. I heard the door opening and Jacob rushing back to me. He scooped me up into his arms and sat down on the sofa, he placed me on his lap and encased his arms around me in a scorching embrace. I gasped as the heat rushed through me, the pain was gone and so was the burning cold. The gaping hole in my very soul began to close up again, as Jacobs heat seeped through me.

"What happened?" He asked me his voice was wrought with fear.

"The cold, the pain. When you shut that door, they coursed through me, it felt like a million icicles were piercing though my soul at once." I explained, I had never been so candid at telling the truth about how I felt before, but for some reason, now it just seemed right. It seemed necessary. He hugged me tighter after I revealed this, and I could feel my clothes begin to dry.

Sam strode in a minute later and found us like that. We were so tightly embraced in each other neither one registered him being their until he spoke. "What happened?" He asked, and for the first time I heard a softness to his voice. Jacob didn't say anything but he stared at Sam, and I wondered briefly if he and Jacob would communicating with their minds. "OK, Bella go and get changed into some dry clothes, and Jacob and I will explain everything."

I looked to Jacob and he gave me an encouraging nod, I stood up and ignored the cold that came rushing back into my body. I shivered and walked towards Jacob's sisters' room. "There are some old clothes of mine lying on Rebecca's old bed, they should fit, I last wore them when I was eleven." He said and I couldn't help but laugh at the cheeky glint in his eye. I nodded and made my way to the room, Jacob had laid some old grey jogging bottoms, and a white tee on the bed. I sighed and started to undress quickly. I hadn't shut the door, as I didn't want to feel the blinding pain again and I was fumbling nervously as I tried to dress quickly.

Warmth seeped through me as I put Jacob's old clothes on me, they fit perfectly. Great, I was the size of an eleven year old. I tutted and walked back into the lounge. I walked over to Jacob and sat beside him, I tucked my legs up underneath my bottom, and shoved my feet under his legs. I did it without thinking, it felt natural to do it, and as the warmth seeped through my bones, I began to feel a whole lot better.

"You ready for this? Sam asked and I nodded my head eagerly. I heard Jacob suck in a deep breath as he prepared himself to tell me what had been going on.

XXXXX

"I want to say first of all, how sorry I am that I cut you out like that." He began and I took a deep breath a I remembered the pain, and anger that he had caused me the last two weeks. "But, I was doing it to protect you." He said in desperation, and I could see his eyes begging me to believe him.

"Jacob, what?" I began to ask, but he cut across me.

"I'm a werewolf." He blurted out. His revelation was met by silence. Eerily quiet silence.

"Huh?" I asked unintelligently and mentally slapped myself stupid. Sam snorted at my response and I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"I am a werewolf, I first phased that night, after we had gone to the cinema." He explained, but I still sat there, unmoving, unspeaking, and still completely confused. "Do you remember walking on first beach with me, not long after you got here?" He asked after a few minutes of tense silence. I nodded and my mind drifted back to that day, a group of us had drove down to first beach, some went surfing, whilst myself, and Angelia sat in the cars, with blankets wrapped around us for warmth. Jacob and his some of his friends had turned up, and we went for a walk. I had flirted with him as I wanted to find out what information that he knew about the Cullens.

"You told me that the Quilette's were supposedly descended from wolves." I said recalling the exact words that he used. "But, you told me that it was just a story, and that there was no real truth to it." I added as Sam let out a low growl.

"That's what I thought." He said sighing "but I was wrong, very wrong." He added and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"We have no choice" Sam added and I looked at him. "It's in our blood, whenever vampires are near, we phase."

"Vampires?" I squeaked.

"We know all about the Cullens, Bella. Including the danger you've been constantly putting yourself under." I flinched at the accusatory tone of his voice.

"I know I haven't exactly been very respectful of my safety...but I couldn't help it." I whispered, but they heard me.

"Couldn't help it, Bella, they're killers." Jacob snapped, he jumped up to pace the room, but Sam sat him back down.

"They're not, they don't kill humans." I replied weakly.

"They were built to kill." He snarled in response.

"What does it matter any more? They're gone now." I replied a small sob escaping my lips.

"They still left a trail of devastation behind." Jacob replied bitterly.

At that last comment, I got up. I couldn't take the accusations any more, I knew what I had done, but I was blinded by love. I still was, and I couldn't take any more bad mouthing of them. They may have left me, but I still cared for them all, and still deeply loved Edward. Talking about them only brought back the pain, and that type of pain couldn't be healed by Jacob. Only by time, lots and lots of time.

"Don't go" Jacob said desperately, as I moved to open the door, he blocked my path.

"I don't want to listen to this any more." I whispered. I just wanted to go home and curl up in my bed to cry away the pain.

"I'm sorry, it's just the thought of you being in danger riles me." He said honestly, and my anger wavered.

"They never hurt me." I replied, begging him to believe me.

"I know, but..." He stopped mid sentence, and I looked at him oddly. He had grabbed my hands, then froze. I looked and realised that my scar that was so kindly given to me by the vampire James was showing. I folded my arms in attempt to hide it. Jacob's face had paled, and I saw fear and anger flashing through his eyes. "You were bitten?" He asked horrified. Sam rushed over to inspect the scar, anger in his features.

"It wasn't by them." I replied quickly, pulling my arm away and folding them again.

"Who?" Jacob asked, I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"It was a nomad, him and two others were roaming the land, attacking the locals. His name was James and we ran into them when the Cullens were playing baseball. James was a tracker, and the fact that they were trying to protect me spurred him on. He tracked me down to Arizona, to where my mum used to live, and tricked me into thinking that he had captured my mum. He attacked me and bit me, Edward sucked out the venom."

"Is that when you and him had the fight? When you fell through a hotel window?" Jacob asked me, he was crying freely now. I nodded, not knowing what else to say. He growled in anger and started pacing. I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes. "You could've died" He yelled and I jumped in fright.

"But I didn't, he saved me." I pleaded.

"It was his fault" Jacob yelled again "If he left you alone, this wouldn't have happened, none of it. Not the accident, not the last six months of pure hell. None of it."

"I could've been changed, he stopped that." I snapped back.

"This is killing me. I could've lost you." He yelled in frustration.

"What does it matter, were not together anyway." I yelled back.

"It matters because you're my fucking imprint." He growled. He stopped in his tracks when he realised what he had said, his eyes went wide and his face went pale.

"I'm you're what?" I asked confused. Jacob's reaction had me worried, just what does this imprinting mean?

"Way to tell her gently." Sam snapped, he had clearly been riled by me and Jacob's argument.

"Jacob?" I asked tentatively, I could not keep the tone of worry out of my voice. He took a deep shaky breath before explaining.

"Imprinting is where a wolf finds it's mate, suddenly it's not gravity holding me to this world, it's you. You are my everything now, my reason to keep fighting. I would do anything to protect you. I can be anything you want me to be, your friend, your protector, a lover."

"A lover?" I whispered, and my heart began to pound in my chest. He seemed to have heard it and stepped closer to me, and grabbed my hands and lifted them towards his chest. I could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

"Only, if you choose it. The choice is totally up to you. You can even reject the imprint if you truly want." He whispered and I could feel his heart beat harder in his chest. The thought of me rejecting him completely terrified him, that much was clear. I was confused. I knew I still loved _him_ and therefore nothing could happen between me and Jacob, but I didn't want to loose him completely, that thought hurt me more than anything.

"I'm not going to reject the imprint." I said and he smiled in relief. "But, I don't want anything more than a friendship. Not yet." I said and looked down.

"I'm just so glad you didn't reject me." He laughed and spun me around.

"You're not upset?" I asked daring to believe, I thought that me rejecting him as a lover would've made him mad.

"I'll be anything you want me to be. Best friends, remember?" He said reassuringly and I smiled and hugged him close. "I just need to protect you from the other vampires, then I'll be completely happy." He said and stepped away from me and went to get himself a glass of water. I froze, other vampires? Where they here?

"Other vampires?" I asked as the panic spread throughout my body. Jacob frowned at my tone.

"Just nomads, easily dispersed of." Jacob said shrugging, but I felt less than reassured.

"What do they look like?" I asked and this time Sam gave me the weird look.

"One's male, his black with dreadlocks, and the other's a female, with extremely light skin, even for a leech and had flaming red hair." He replied and I gasped. "They're just hunting here Bell's there's no need to worry."

"There is, because they're not just hunting. They're the vampires that I came across before, Victoria and Laurent, they're after me. Well Victoria is, because Edward killed her mate, she wants to kill me." I didn't even register that I had said Edwards name, my only concern was Jacob. He had broken the glass he was holding and was violently shaking.

"Bella stand back" Sam said, he gently pushed me into a corner and stood in front of me. "Jacob, calm down" Sam said in his commanding voice, but it was too late. Jacob was blurring at the edges and steam was radiating off his body. I gasped when suddenly, it wasn't Jacob standing there any more, it was a wolf. A huge tanned wolf, that stood at maybe 8ft in hight and about 3ft wide, there was a pile of rubble that surrounded the wolfs giant feet. The kitchen unit that Jacob was standing by had broken when he phased. I looked at the huge wolf with fear, the only way you could tell that it was Jacob, was the eyes. They were still the deep brown pools of Jacobs. I went to step forward, but Sam held me back. Jacob looked at him, then at me, he held my gaze for a mere second, before running out the door.

**A.N. What do you think of this chapter? Hopefully you like it, review please. (::) (::) (::) -COOKIES!**


	3. Chapter 2: Imprinting changes you

**Chapter 2: Imprinting changes you.**

**Bella tries to come to terms with the dramatic change to her life.**

"_There is, and always will be, only you."-Jacob Black_

_Bella POV_

I trembled behind Sam as we watched Jacobs retreating wolf form. I couldn't believe what I had just seen, Jacob had completely disappeared before my eyes, he was no longer my sweet innocent friend. Instead, he had a lot of anger in him. I couldn't believe that all that set him off was the mention that the vampires he had been chasing were here because they were after me. Then again, I wondered if it was to do with the imprinting thing.

Sam walked out the door and ran towards the edge of the forest, I couldn't see what he was doing exactly, but the next minute he too disappeared and instead there was a large black wolf in his place, and this one was even bigger than Jacobs. Once Sam's wolf vanished into the forest, I realised that I was alone again. I was in too much shock to register it before, but now the pain and the cold was back. I gripped my stomach as the pain took it hold, my breath was uneven, and had to stagger to the sofa in order to stop myself from falling to the floor.

"Are you OK? I jumped at the voice and looked up, I hadn't even realised that someone came into Jacobs house. I didn't recognise the person. "Sorry, I'm Jared. I'm one of Jacobs pack brothers." He said and stuck out his hand. I shook it gently and was stunned at the strength he had. "Look, I know you've had a shock, but it's going to be OK." He said and I looked up at him properly for the first time. He was of a smaller hight and build than Jacob and Sam, but yet still bigger than most boys of his age, he looked to be one of the older ones, he had more wisdom in his eyes. "It was a shock for Jacob to phase at first, he doesn't want to be part of a pack. He was coping well with it though, I am as surprised as you are that he phased in front of you. He normally has an extremely high control of his wolf, better than most of us. Something must've really got to him."

"The vampires" I stuttered, I took a deep breath and started again. "The vampires that you've been chasing, are here because they're after me." I whimpered quietly, but he seemed to have heard me.

"Ah, that's what it has been, when we first imprint, any threat towards our imprint sets us off. Don't worry, it won't be like that forever." He said and gave me a large smile, I barely managed to return it. "Come with me, I've got someone who you can chat too." He said and walked to the door, he turned round again when he realised that I hadn't moved.

"I'd prefer to go home." I whispered wringing my hands together. He chuckled, apparently amused at my nervousness.

"Emily is the only other imprint, she knows exactly what you're dealing with and could use someone else to chat to. She's shy like you, and I will drop you home afterwards." He said, but I couldn't face anyone, not now. I just wanted to go to bed. I felt like I had just lost my best friend, like I almost needed to grieve.

I can't" I stammered making my way out to my truck. I walked as fast as I could without tripping. "I just, can't. Not right now, I need to be alone." _"And to see Jacob." _My mind added. I pushed the thought away, this was too intense, these new feelings that I was assuming came with the imprint, were overwhelming me. I jumped into the car and started my engine, I lifted the handbrake and made to pull away, when a hand clamped my steering wheel, startling me. I gasped and stared at Jared, in shock.

"Don't shut him out, please." Jared said. I could see the pleading in his eyes, the sadness for his pack brother.

"I don't intend to, it's just a lot for me to deal with right now. I wasn't expecting him to phase in front of me." I replied truthfully. Jared smiled slightly and let go of my wheel, I changed gears and reversed out of Billy's drive intending to get out of there as quick as possible.

I couldn't understand what had changed. I had became more honest than I had ever been, usually I liked to fight my problems myself, but now it was like I had no control. The truth was spilling out of me quicker than I could keep up with it. Something had shifted, I could feel it. I just didn't know if it was for the better.

As I got further away from La Push, and from Jacob, the pain started again, intense and blinding it felt like a white hot poker was burning through my core. I gasped as a shiver ran through my spine, and switched my heating on full whack. I didn't help, nothing but Jacob would. Craving Jacob made me think of _him_, more pain and cold ensued and I had to pull over again to catch my breath. My mind wandered as I sat there, my relationship with Jacob had changed exponentially. We would forever be together, whether it be as friends, or more, but he'd never leave me, ever. That much I knew, and that thought calmed me like no other. I would never loose him, and after getting so close to him, that was something I feared. Particularly after he had cut me out of his life a few weeks ago. I understood though, even though I was still mad at him. Today, I saw why he'd done it. Protecting me was of the up most importance to him, even if he was protecting me from himself.

I wondered if Jacob imprinting on me would have any effect on my relationship with _him_, it was unlikely that they would ever come back, but I still hoped. I still loved _him_, and my heart wouldn't give up on _him_. Jacob was built to kill vampires, but yet a group of them had lived a few miles away, there must've been some sort of truce, giving their 'vegetarian' nature. But if _he_, learned that Jacob had imprinted on me, would the truce continue? Would _he_ accept Jacob into my life? And would Jacob accept _him_? I doubted it, very much so, but it was likely to never happen. _They_ were gone, and were never coming back. As I started my car up again and headed home I came to one conclusion, if _they_ were to ever come back I would have to make one decision Jacob or Edward? Wolf or vampire? Life or death? It was impossible.

_Jacob POV_

I couldn't believe what I had done, I had phased in front of her. The sheer terror on her face, made me ashamed. Ashamed and angry. My paws dug huge holes into the ground as I pounded through the forest. Sam, my mentor had phased not longer after I did, and was calling out through the pack mind, begging me to calm down. But I couldn't, I was too shocked. The look on her face, the look of pure fear, was tearing me apart. I never wanted her to feel like that. I never wanted to be the cause of her fear. Only the timber of Sam's alpha order was able to stop me dead in my tracks, despite me willing my body to go further. My wolf would not disobey a direct order. I panted as I waited for Sam to reach me, the anger was still bubbling up inside of me, I could not shake the image of her from my mind.

"Jacob, you need to calm down." Sam said when he reached me. A growl erupted from my throat.

"Calm down? How the hell can I calm down?" I yelled through my mind whilst snapping at him. He jumped out of my way and gave a strong warning growl, my wolf backed down despite my anger.

"It was out of your control, Jacob. You've only just started phasing, and there was a threat to you're imprint, you'll be able to control it soon enough. It happens to all of us."

"I know" I roared in my mind. "That's the problem, look at what happened to Emily, if I ever done that to Bella, I would never forgive myself." I whispered. Sam looked away ashamed. Emily was Sam's imprint, he had met her at a party his fiancée Leah was throwing, she was Leah's cousin and Sam had imprinted on her the moment he looked at her, and she at him. Emily ended up accepting the imprint and Sam as a lover, thus breaking Leah's heart. It made me glad that I imprinted on the girl that I loved. I had previously feared that the same thing might have happened to me, which was part of the reason I distanced myself from Bella. I would never be able to hurt her like that.

A few weeks after Sam and Emily had gotten together, they had gotten into a huge fight over an ex of Emily's whom was trying to steal her back. The thought of loosing his imprint scared and angered Sam, so much so that he phased, only Emily was standing too close and his front paws caught her, tearing the right side of her face apart and scarring her forever. Even now, after Emily had forgiven him, he still hadn't forgave himself. He would never be able to take that back.

"This is the thing you need to spur you on to better control your wolf. Jacob, you're the only one who has strived to control his wolf better than anyone else. This will spur you on, sooner than anyone else, you'll be able to control your wolf fully, only unleashing him when Bella and the tribe are in danger." That prospect made me growl. "You're imprinted now, you can no longer stay away from her, it would put your life in danger."

"You're right. I'm never going to hurt her, I will make sure of that." I said confidently. Sam was just about to answer when our pack brother, Jared's, voice sounded throughout our heads. "Guy's where are you?" His voice sounded panicked and I wondered if he had detected a vampire, he had first phased not long before I had, and chasing vampires still had an effect on both of us, Sam and our other pack brother Paul were used to it now though.

"Not far from you" Sam replied seeing through Jared's mind, where he was. "Where's Bella? He asked and my heart beat quickened.

"She went home" he replied as he caught up with us. "Jake, I think you need to go and speak to her, she seemed frazzled, she had raced out of your house as fast as she could. You need to show her you're still the same person." He explained as his wolf panted.

"What are you going on about?" I half yelled, he jumped slightly, not expecting me to yell.

"I think she may reject the imprint." He said solemnly. I gasped. My heart stopped beating at that moment, the pain was ripping through me like a freight train. I could barely remain standing.

"Jacob breathe." Sam commanded, and I did, not wanting to disobey an order. "Jacob you need to go and speak to her." Sam said again, but I was frozen to the spot, the pain had stopped me from doing so. "NOW, Jacob!" He had commanded, Jared and I had jumped at the sheer force of the command, and I distantly heard Paul yelling _'Holy shit'_. It had worked though, my wolf pulled me out of my funk, being the stronger of the two my wolf had full control. I was dyeing inside, my giant paws tore at the ground as my wolf refused to give up on his imprint. I instinctively ran towards my Bella, hoping that Jared was wrong.

_Bella's POV_

I was still shaky when I got home, and was slightly disappointed to see that Charlie was home. I still hadn't recovered from seeing Jacob phase, and the emotional distress that I had experienced today. He would probably sense that something was wrong, when it came to me, Charlie was surprising perceptive. I parked in the drive way and took a deep steadying breath before going in.

"Where have you been?" My dad asked as soon as I stepped inside. I sighed and hung my coat on the rack. I walked into the kitchen where he was sitting and poured myself a coffee. "Why are you wearing boy's clothes?"

"I was at Jakes, and these are his clothes, I got caught in the rain." I explained.

"How did it go?" He asked setting down the paper he had been pretending to read.

"We're going to be friends again, but I'm still pretty mad at him." I explained not wanting to go into details. Not knowing what to say.

"Did he say why he stopped hanging around with you?" I cringed at my dads small attempt at kids lingo, and breathed in deeply. I was starting to panic, I hadn't thought of an excuse to tell him, if he did ask. To be honest I wasn't expecting him to be home.

"He had gotten a girlfriend and didn't want to upset her with how close we were, but it didn't work out in the end." I rushed out. I didn't know where it came from but the intense stare my dad was giving me pushed me to make something up.

"As long as you're friends now." My dad said, but I didn't miss the hidden meaning behind it.

"I won't let him off the hook for a while. But, our friendship is too important to me to throw away over a stupid girl." I said, then blushed as I realised that I once again told the truth. I took a mouthful of my coffee and poured the rest down the sink. "Um, I don't think he will, but if Jacob come here will you ask him to come back tomorrow? I'm drained, I need rest." I asked, he looked at me surprised for a moment before nodding his head.

"Sure thing kiddo." He said and went back to reading his paper.

I flopped onto my bed after changing into my own clothes and let my mind wander. Jacob had changed, but so had I, in such a short space of time my feelings for him had increased exponentially, and it scared me. The last person I loved that much left me, and took a part of me with him. My soul was ripped and the suffering he was causing was unbearable. In truth, I knew it wasn't the imprint that made my feelings for Jacob stronger, it was himself. He was healing me, he made me feel better, and stronger. He was my sun, my warmth, he took away the ice that was freezing my insides. I wondered if that had changed, I hadn't had a chance to talk to him before he got angry and phased. I couldn't bare it if he'd lost his sunny nature, that what I loved most about him. I rolled over onto my side and was about to close my eyes to rest when a loud pounding on the front door resonated throughout the house. I jumped and rolled off the bed in fright. I huffed at my clumsiness and pulled myself, ungraciously up from the floor. I rushed out into the hall way and listened to the conversation over the banister.

"Jake, Bella is tired, can you call back tomorrow?" My dad said with slight irritation to his tone, I wondered if Jake had already asked to see me.

"You said Charlie" He replied equally irritated, "but I really need to speak to her, please." I could tell he was desperate and briefly wondered if he may loose his temper again.

"Come back tomorrow, she's been through a rough time and needs her rest."

"I know, and I know part of that has to do with me, but please Charlie, I need too see her." He was anxious now, and I wondered if it was to do with the imprint, I didn't know much about it, but he sounded as if he needed to see me urgently. My heart gave a pang of pain in that moment, and I lurched forward. I wondered if he heard me, or could sense me because the next thing he said was just a simple please. But it was directed at me, I knew it. I took a deep breath and decided to put him out of his misery.

"Dad it's OK" I said hurrying down the stairs "I wasn't asleep, I was emailing mom." I said and I heard Jacob snort, I blushed and wondered if he'd heard me falling out of bed. "We can talk in my room." I said to Jacob this time and he smiled. His eyes were light and the smile was sunny, I was relieved to see that he was still the same.

"OK, but just for a while, you need rest, Bella." Charlie said, his tone was stern but understanding, he knew we needed some time.

Jacob led the way up into my room, and sat himself on the edge of my bed, I stood by my closed door.

"I'm so sorry." He began, and I was shocked to hear him sound broken, I looked into his eyes and saw that the sunniness had gone, now it was shame that shone in them. "You shouldn't have seen me phase like that." I nodded not knowing what else to say. "Are you scared of me?" He asked, tears welled up in the corner of his eyes, and my hear gave another painful jolt.

"I was scared today." I admitted, not able to lie to him. A sob escaped his lips and his bowed his head. "Not of you" I said in a rush, I rushed over to him and forced him to lift his head. "I'm not scared of you. Only of what happened today, I was scared to see you phase, I'm not going to lie about that, but that's gone. Only now, I feel fear in my heart."

"What are you afraid of?" He asked, his tone was slightly lighter, but still sombre.

"The imprint." I said and he sighed again, letting the tears fall again.

"You don't want it?" He wept heartbroken.

"That's not it, Jacob. I'm still angry at you for cutting me out of your life for the past two weeks."

"I did that to protect you." He said with a hit of anger. "I didn't think you'd be safe with me."

"I know that now. But Jacob, _he_ done that too, and you know the pain that it caused me, and the pain that it still causes me, and for you to do that too."

"Bella, I didn't want to hurt you." He said desperately, he stood up and stepped closer to me, and held my arms gently.

"This imprint, had changed things dramatically for me, even after you'd phased and the pain came back, I still wanted to be near you. This scares me, the last person I cared for this much left me.

"I'm not _him_, I'm never going to leave you. And that's not just the imprint talking, Bells. It's me. Trust me."

"I trusted him, _he_ promised to never leave and _he_ broke that promise. It will take more than a few months for me to trust again."

"Bella, all I want is to protect you. You're my best friend, and until you say otherwise, then that's the way it will remain." He said and hugged me tightly. I was grateful for the hug, and sunk into his warmth. The pain evaporated and so did the ice, I was healing, properly this time, and it was all down to him.

**A.N. Well this went on considerably longer than I thought it would. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3: Broken trust

**Chapter 3: Broken trust.**

**Jacobs actions become erratic as he tries to protect Bella, causing him to argue with Charlie, resulting in him betraying his pack brothers. But are his fears unfounded? Or is something coming?..**

"_There is, and always will be, only you."-Jacob Black_

_Jacob POV_

As per Bella's request I stayed away for a few days. I didn't want to, but I knew that me imprinting on her was having an affect on her. I knew her feelings for me increased exponentially, as did my own, but it was overwhelming for her. She had only ever felt this way about one person before, the leech Edward. He had left her broken and vulnerable, after professing his love for her the day before leaving, then telling her that it was a lie, and he didn't love her any more. Something in my gut told me that, that wasn't true though, I don't know how anyone could say that they didn't love Bella, it was impossible. I knew that I loved her for a long time, even though I didn't really understand what my feelings were before. But, I certainly did now.

I knew Bella felt something for me before the imprint, but whether it was love, I didn't know. Now I strongly suspected that she did love me, and that's why she was scared. Edward leaving her had damaged her greatly and she wasn't too sure she'd ever love again. Never mind falling in love with the mortal enemy of her first love. I knew that she loved him still, and I wasn't too sure if that would ever go away completely, and it was screwing her life up. Maybe she'd have been better off never returning too Forks. I knew what suffering she would endure if he were to return, and it was this that was making me erratic.

I could feel it, something was coming, something that would forever change the dynamic of our lives. I just didn't know what. I was being irrational, and slightly stalker-ish, but I couldn't help it, I needed to protect her. I HAD to keep her safe. For the umpteenth time since she had asked for some space, I ran by her house. I would spend my free time circling her house, and the surrounding forest, often going out of my set parameter for patrolling, something which annoyed my brothers. I couldn't help it though, I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I felt like I was loosing myself.

Bella wasn't in the house, and after slightly panicking I realised that she must've been at school. Charlie was though, he must've been starting his shift late today, and as I ran past their kitchen window he spotted me. I tried to run before he came out, but he was standing pretty close to the door, and as I reached the corner of their house, he opened up the back door and called out to me, making me stop.

"This is becoming a bit of a habit Jacob." He said gruffly, I winced.

"So you've spotted me before today then?" I asked sheepishly.

"Jacob, I've seen you jogging outside the house ten times in the last three days." I winced again. Had it really been that much? I hadn't realised. "Look, I know you and Bella have made up, but I also know that she wanted a bit of space, so how come you're not giving her the space she wants?"

"I haven't actually seen her in the past three days." I replied, like an idiot.

"Don't get smart with me boy." He barked.

"Sorry Charlie, I didn't mean to. It's just, I can't really explain it, I feel like Bella is in danger, I don't know why, but I feel like I need to be here to protect her." I stuttered, I was nervous, I knew Charlie, and he wouldn't be too happy at my explanation.

"What could possibly harm her, that I couldn't protect her from?" He asked more worried than angry. I could feel the colour drain from my face, causing him to launch a tyrant of questions. "Jacob, is there something you know that I don't? Is Bella in some kind of danger? Jacob, please she's my daughter, I have the right to know. What could you protect her from that I couldn't?" The pleading and worry in his voice moved me to make my next decision. He had already been through so much, I couldn't put him through any more worry, heartache and sleepless nights.

"OK, I'll tell you, but you have to keep an open mind, and believe everything I tell you." Charlie nodded, too worried to question me any more. "Not here, we need to go away from prying eyes, and ears." I said.

"OK" Charlie said in response and went to walk back into the house.

"No, not in there" I said kind of embarrassed. He lifted his eyebrow in response. "I have something to show you, and it really needs to be in private, and have lots of space." I said with a nervous laugh.

"This better be good, boy." He said as he followed me into the woods.

XXX

I walked for about ten minutes until we got into a dense part of the forest, that also had enough space for me to phase. I was going to tell Charlie my secret about being a shape shifter, and hope that he didn't shoot me. There was also my pack brothers to contend with, after all I was revealing a huge secret, that no one outside of the tribes, bar imprints, knew about. I was sure they were going to throttle me.

"How far do we have to go?" Charlie complained, I had noticed that he was more nimble on his feet than Bella, but less physically fit. Probably due to the amount of steak and chips he ate. Something I would have to tell Bella about.

"Yeah we should be good here." I said nervously, Charlie perched on a log to catch his breath as I began to prepare to tell him my secret. "Look what I'm about to tell you has been a secret in my tribe for thousands of years, and you and Bella are the only ones outside of the tribe that will know the secret."

"So Bella knows?"

"Yes, and it's part of the reason why she wants space."

"Part?"

"Yes Charlie, has my dad ever mentioned the legends of the spirit wolves, and cold ones?"

"Yeah, but he's always drunk as a skunk when he does."

"Well what if I were to say that they weren't just legends, but real?" I asked tentatively.

"What?"

"The legends are real, the spirit wolves and the cold ones, they're real."

"Why are you telling me this?" He said jumping up and pacing.

"Because I am a spirit wolf, I'm a shape shifter." I looked at Charlie carefully, he was pale, but I know he didn't believe me."

"Come on Jake, stop messing about." He huffed and began walking back in the direction we came.

"I'm not, look I'll show you." I said. He turned and faced me and I began stripping off my clothes. Charlie turned red, and started stuttering.

"Jacob, what are you doing? Put you're clothes back on."

"I need to show you this." I said quietly, I was embarrassed. I was almost completely naked in front of Bella's dad...embarrassing wasn't in it. I closed my eyes and thought hard, I needed something to make me angry, I thought of Bella, I let my love for her fill my heart before thinking of something else. It was Bella again, this time she was with Edward, they were making love, and I had to stop myself from puking. It was working though, I could feel the heat licking up my spine, and the tremors begin. I then concentrated hard and Edward popped into my mind, his lips curled into a sneer and I could see blood dripping from his too white teeth. I looked to the floor, Bella was lying there, blood dripping from the bite in her neck, writhing and screaming in agony. This done it, before I knew, my bones had cracked and reformed, my skin sprouted fur, and a growl erupted from my chest. I opened my eyes to see Charlie, lying on his back, eyes and mouth wide and gun pointed at me, before he had the chance to shoot me I lay flat on my belly. He slowly got up and tentatively walked over too me. After taking a few deep breaths he gently lifted a hand to my head and began to stroke it, I resisted the urge to groan and wag my tail, instead I stood up and headed behind a tree grabbing my clothes in my mouth as I went. I filled my mind with my gorgeous Bella, laughing and happy and phased back. I dressed quickly and went to meet Charlie, who was still standing where I left him.

"OK, now I believe you." He said smiling weakly. "But what has this got to do with Bella?"

"Bella plays a pretty important part." I said sheepishly.

"Well come on back and tell me over a cup of coffee." He said and lead the way back.

XXX

I sat in Charlie's kitchen for at least ten minutes cradling a cup of coffee, I was getting up the courage to tell Charlie that I was imprinted to his daughter.

"You're coffee will be cold by now." Charlie said braking me out of my revere, I looked down at the cup that was clasped tightly in my hands, it was still steaming. I let a smile cross my lips as I answered.

"Nah, I've got a body temperature of 108 degrees, a perk of being a wolf, the coffee is still steaming." I laughed as he raised his eyebrows, apparently impressed.

"Are you going to tell me, what all of this has got to do with my daughter." He asked finally, all the laughter gone from his face, only worry was showing.

"Wolves have this ability called imprinting. Well, only a few of us will ever imprint. It's when a wolf finds it's soul mate, their whole world changes. It's not gravity holding them to the world, it's her. You'll do anything for her, be anything for her, a lover, a protector, a brother, a friend."

"Did you imprint on Bella?" He asked, his voice was filled with emotion and I wondered if it was to do with the way I described how I felt about Bella.

"Yes, it happened the other day when she'd came to see me. I had avoided her because I didn't want to hurt her. I was afraid that my anger would get the better of me, and I'd phase and hurt her. I was so angry all the time, and I needed to control the anger before I could make contact with her. The others didn't want me to see her, but when she came to see me, and we made eye contact, my vision tunnelled, all I could see...all I can see is her."

"But, she's safe around you know?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Yes, I promise you I will not hurt her, ever." I replied vehemently.

"I believe you. So are you and her together?" He asked sheepishly, and I blushed.

"No, she's not ready for that yet. I'm just her best friend for now. Her protector. Well, I'll always be her protector." I said smiling sadly.

"What do you need to protect her from?" He asked anxiously.

"Something strong, powerful and deadly. But, I can't tell you what."

"No Jake, not good enough." He yelled.

"Charlie I can't tell you because they'll kill you and her if they ever found out." I yelled back. "I promise you she's safe with me, I would rather get killed than let anything happen to her." I continued to yell, my love for Bella and the need to protect her was riling me up. I took a few deep, shaky breaths to calm myself.

"OK, Jake, I understand. But I swear if anything happens to her..."

"Nothing will Charlie, I swear on my life." I just about got that sentence out when a warning howl sounded throughout the house. "I got to go, Charlie." I said jumping out of my seat in a panic, it clattered to the floor as I scrambled to the front door. Charlie followed me out, worry lined his face. "There mad at me." I mumbled staring around me wildly. "I hope I'm not in too much trouble." I said and left before Charlie even had a chance to reply.

XXX

_Bella POV_

I travelled mundanely back from school, in my Chevy truck. I had been like this for days, since Jacob told me his secret. My mind was full of emotions and questions, but with one burning question. What about Edward? I still doubted wholeheartedly that he would ever return, but what if he did? Jacob and I were bonded together for life, whether it be as lovers, or as friends. Deep in my heart I knew that most of that bond came from our strong friendship, and the fact that he literally helped me live again. That bond, without the imprint, could never be broken. With or without the return of Edward. I had also noticed that I could think his name without the agonising pain ripping through my very core. It still hurt, my heart still ached, but in a way it gave me hope. I hoped that I was finally moving on from him. I still loved him, that was undoubtable. But, if I was moving on, then maybe, just maybe, Jake and I would have a chance at something more than friendship. Something which I had been considering for a while now, but would not pursue until I was sure I didn't love Edward any more. But, would that ever happen?

It was with this final thought that I pulled into the driveway of my dads house and cut off my engine. I grabbed my bag and books and looked up for the first time. My heart began to race as I stared at my dads police cruiser sitting in front of me. I hadn't even realised that it was there at first, I just parked absent-mindedly. Dad was due to start work at four, and it was quarter past four by my reckoning. I looked out my driver side window and found myself half parked in the street. I dumped my bags beside me and hastened to pull out and re-park. No matter what was going on, dad, the chief of Forks police would not tolerate me blocking the road. My car spluttered in protest as I pushed it to it's limits, manoeuvring it faster than what the old thing was used to. My dad came out as I parked at the curb and cut the engine off. The noise my car was making must've alerted him to my presence.

His face was grim, and my heart began to pound harder as I hopped out of the truck. Dad never took a day off unless, he was sick, or there was an emergency. I walked over to him as fast as my clumsy feet would allow me too and braced myself for the worst. "What's wrong?" I asked cutting to the chase. "You're late for your shift." He was working from 4pm to 4am, a rare shift for him. I was secretly nervous about being alone the entire night, and was thinking of asking Jacob to come and keep watch.

"I'm not going to work this evening Bells, come in?" He said briskly and walked back inside. I stood stunned for a minute before hastily following him, tripping as I went.

"Right kiddo, gonna be straight here with you." He said walking into the sitting room and plonking himself down on his recliner, I took the seat next to him, and waited with bated breath. "Jacob, was here today." He began and I sucked in a breath. "He has been circling the house numerous times for days, and today I finally called him out on it. He told me everything."

"Everything?" I squeaked.

"Yes, about him being a wolf, about the imprint, everything. He told me you needed to be protected, but wouldn't tell me what from. He even showed me his wolf."

"His wolf?" I asked, my voice was wavering, and my whole insides were shaking. Was it just me, or was it hot in here?

"Nothing to worry about kiddo. I'm not mad. I'm just glad that I understand better." I let out a long shaky breath and calmed myself down.

"Understand better?" I asked in a more normal tone this time.

"Yeah. I understand why you've been so distant from him the last few days. You are overwhelmed. Plus, I understand why he's been jogging round the house."

"Did he say why?" I asked, regaining normality. I was a tad angry that after asking for some space, Jake had been jogging round our house, for god knows how many times in the last three days.

"He said he felt a sense of danger, but not much else." A sense of danger? That could be anything, it could be Victoria. I shuttered at the thought. No, it wasn't her. Jacob would have told me by now. But, if not her, then what? "There's more." He said braking my train of thought.

"More?" I asked my nervousness coming back to me.

"Yeah, Jacob had just finished telling me everything when an almighty howl sounded throughout the house. I don't know what it was but it scared the crap out of him, he rushed out of here like a scalded cat...umm dog...umm."

"There are others dad, from what I gather there are four La Push boys, or men I should say that are in a pack, as far as I'm aware. Jacob, obviously and Sam Uley, a guy named Jared, and I don't know the other guys name." I explained.

"Sam? Sam Uley? The kid who saved you when you got lost in the forest?" My dad asked, and I flinched at the memory of the pain that I felt then, but also noticed that it was much greater than the pain I felt now. I was getting better.

"Yeah, dad I don't know much about the whole werewolf thing, because Jacob and I haven't talked about it yet. But, what I do know is that it's a huge tribal secret, and that howl may have been a warning to Jacob. They might see it as a great disrespect to them, or something. I don't know, but can we check on him please?"

"Bells, he left a few hours ago, if anything has happened, we may not be able to help." He said in protest.

"Maybe, but I have to check please." I begged. I don't know why, but I felt an overwhelming need to see Jacob. This damn imprint was screwing me up.

"Do you really need me to go with you?" He asked

"Dad this involves you know too, besides if there is a fight amongst them you can use your authority to break it up." I explained, dad nodded relenting, and grabbed his keys as I grabbed my jacket.

XXX

We drove to La Push in silence, I was really anxious to see Jacob, something was up, and I feared he was having a fight with his pack brothers. Our silence was broken by loud shouting as we neared Jacob and Billy's house. My dad and I looked at each other wide-eyed for a second, before he put his foot down and sped up a little. I sat forward, anxious to see what was going on. We rounded the slight corner that led to the Black residence and I gasped as I took in the sight before me. Jacob, Sam and the other boy I didn't know were having an intense argument and shoving each other, whilst Jared tried to calm them. Standing of to one side was Billy and a young teen who looked like Jacob's friend Embry. Only his frame had changed, he was taller and bulkier than what I remembered. He was staring at the others wide-eyed and looked utterly terrified. I briefly wondered if he had only just phased today, and maybe that's what the call was about, but my train of thought was interrupted as my dad flicked on his siren, it howled once before he shut it off, but it worked. They guys jumped apart like they had been scaled and looked at me and my dad wide eyed.

Jacob was the only one who looked grateful at our appearance, and when my dad cut off his engine, I jumped out as quickly as my clumsiness would allow. I walked straight to Jacob, and to my surprise and his I hugged him tightly to me. Having his warm, strong arms hold me tightly to his body helped soothed my nerves, and I was able to calm myself. I struggled slightly in his arms until he released me and stepped back slightly, but still stood close to him.

"Are you OK?" I asked him, I took in his appearance properly and noticed that although he looked like he'd been rolling in mud, he wasn't injured. Well, not that I could see anyway.

"Yeah, the guys are just angry with me for telling Charlie" He said in reply.

"What you done was completely disrespectful." Sam snarled, and my dad stepped in between Jacob and Sam and held his hands up. Jacob backed off immediately, but Sam was more reluctant, only a warning stare from dad made him back off fully.

"Now all of you, calm down." He said in an authoritative tone. At this point Billy had wheeled over and stopped beside me and Jacob, but Embry staid rooted to the spot, still looked terrified. "Now, I know how you all feel about Jacob telling me about you all being wolves. But, in his defence I made him tell me. I knew something was up, Jake and Bells were both acting oddly, and damn it, I have a right to know. She's my daughter."

"Charlie, he betrayed our trust, outsiders aren't supposed to know about us." Sam growled.

"But, were not outsiders, Bella is his imprint, and I've been friends with two members of this tribe since before you were born." Charlie shot back.

"You even told him Bella was you're imprint, what the hell is wrong with you?" The guy, whose name I didn't know, yelled as he pushed Jacob roughly.

"Enough." Charlie roared, pushing himself in between Jacob and the other guy, Jacob moved back to accommodate him.

"Calm down, Paul." Sam ordered. I looked to see Paul starting to blur at the lines. I knew this was bad. Jacob, saw the same thing I did and we both grabbed my dads arms to move him back. Jacob placed himself in front of us slightly, facing Paul, ready to defend if needs be.

"Calm down?" He roared, Jacob moved us further back, and my dad also stepped in front of me protectively. "He always gets away with everything because he's the fucking almighty Jacob Black." He roared, this time Sam stepped in front of Paul.

"Laps Paul." He ordered in a booming voice. "NOW!" He bellowed. Paul looked torn between staying to fight with Jacob and following what appears to be a direct order. He took one last scathing look at Jacob before turning on his heel and sprinting for the tree's, probably going to phase.

"Look, guys. I never meant to betray your trust, but I felt I had to tell Charlie. He's been through so much recently, and I thought it would help ease his worries, and bring him and Bella closer together." I looked at Jacob stunned. I knew he cared for me, but I didn't realise that he cared this much for my dad.

"OK." Sam conceded and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Just don't do anything like that again without talking to the pack first. We are all family, and we have to stick together." He said and turned to leave, but stopped as if forgetting something. "Come on Embry. I'll take you to mine and explain a few things" He said in a softer tone.. Embry looked at everyone, still frightened, and when his eyes landed on mine, I nodded encouragingly. He seemed to relax a little, and jogged after Sam.

Jacob and I smiled at each other and followed our dads into Billy's house. Charlie sat at the table, and Jacob and I followed. Billy had almost wheeled himself into his position at the table when the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it." He huffed and wheeled over to the phone. "Hello?" He said gruffly to the caller, I winced slightly at his tone, and turned my attention to Jacob. But he had stiffened and his face was pale. Billy's tone had changed as well, he was worried and his face had paled as well.

"Jacob, can you hear the conversation?" I asked in a worried whisper.

"Year, wolf perk." He said, he gave a half smirk that didn't quite seem real.

"Well, what is it, son?" My dad said worried. I didn't miss the term of endearment that my dad used for Jacob. I smiled to myself, glad to see that my dad and Jacob seemed to have already formed a bond. I wondered if this happened when I was basically catatonic.

He looked at my father with a look of pain and sympathy. What ever it was, it affected my dad. "Harry Clearwater had a heart attack. He is in intensive care, and they're not sure he'll make it." Jacob said solemnly. I was right, it did affect my dad, and the rest of us.

XXX

Meanwhile, over two thousand miles away, Alice Cullen was re-arranging the flower arrangement in the conservatory of her cousins. She and Jasper were visiting them in Denali. She sighed for what felt like the thousandth time as she pruned the blood red roses. She was thinking about Bella, she had been on the vampire's mind recently, and she was seriously considering going against Edwards explicit wishes to keep out of Bella's life.

She sighed again and finally gave into her urges to see into Bella's future. She concentrated on her former best friend but got nothing. This was not good, Bella's future had disappeared, something was wrong. She went to leave the conservatory but was stopped when she felt like she had been plunged into an icy bath. A vision obscured her from seeing Jasper coming to check to see if she was alright, but she could feel him. Instead all she could see was a clearing, she was clearly back in Forks, but she didn't know why. She was surrounded by her family, bar Edward, which was worrying. She sniffed the air in disdain as a small pack of wolves appeared from the surrounding forest.

She had no time to figure out why they were their with her family, because a bunch of new scents assaulted her senses. A group of feral vampires appeared from the farthest line of trees. This is apparently why were here, judging by their feral look, blood red eyes and their confusion at the wolves, they were newborns. I couldn't help but think this was to do with Bella. I couldn't figure out any more of this scene because it disappeared and I was back standing in the conservatory clinging onto Jasper.

"Alice? Is everything alright?" He asked concern laced in his deep southern tone.

"Bella, she's in trouble." I replied, my tone was panicked, but I left no chance to elaborate as I speed out of the conservatory and the house. Leaving Jasper calling after me. All I could think about was saving Bella.

**A.N. So this is a long chapter, and it took me ages to write it out. Let me know what you think please.**


	5. Chapter 4: A spanner in the works

**Chapter 4: A spanner in the works.**

**Life changes forever for several people. A shock is in store for Bella as her past comes back to haunt her.**

"_There is, and always will be, only you."-Jacob Black_

_Bella POV_

Life had gotten hectic in the few days had past since we got the news that Harry had a heart attack. We had all raced over to the Clearwater residence immediately after the call. My dad had drove us over in his cruiser, breaking a few speed limits along the way. We had arrived in record time, the ten minute journey taking us just over three. Sue was at the hospital with Harry, whilst Sam was trying to help out with Leah and Seth. Sue and Harry's two kids. Leah was just over a year older than me and a true daddy's girl. Seth was only just fourteen, far too young to be dealing with all this mess and pain. It was clear from the moment we stepped into the house that there was palpable tension between Sam and Leah. We ignored it and tried to be there was much as we possibly could. I made meals, cleaned and generally tried to be a shoulder to cry on.

As soon as we entered the house I felt a shift in Jacob's mood, he became more tense and more anxious, and I knew it wasn't to do with Harry. I tried to ignore it as much as I could as I helped out, but I kept a close eye him along with Leah and Seth the entire time we were there. Seth and Leah were both showing disturbing signs of grief. Both were not only upset, but also extremely angry, and not just with Sam, but with each other and the rest of us as well. Both were also showing sings of a temperature, and each had a think sheen of sweat all over. I recognised the signs from before Jacob had phased, and realised with a heavy heart that the same thing was probably going to happen to them as well.

Jacob and I left a few hours later, both emotionally wrung out. Billy and my dad were going to the hospital to check on Harry's condition and to comfort Sue. They took up with them a pasta salad that I had made, hoping to get Sue to eat. Dad had also noticed the weird behaviour of Seth and Leah, and made no attempt to refuse when Sam suggested we go home and try and rest. I took Jacob back to mine, dad had suggested that he and Billy stay the next few nights. He had said because it would be quicker to get to the hospital from ours if needs be, but I knew it was because he didn't want to deal with this alone. As close as me and my dad were, Billy's comfort was what he needed right now, not mine.

I spent the rest of the day cooking, cleaning, getting the camp beds set up in the living room and catching up with Jacob. This was the most time I had spent with him since the imprint, but my mind wasn't dwelling on my problems. Selfishly I was glad off the distraction. My mind was solely focused on making sure the Clearwaters were well fed, and their house cleaned. I also kept busy with cooking and cleaning for the four of us that now resided temporarily at our house, the washing had increased exponentially, but I was grateful for the extra company that Jacob provided. The first night was rough, Seth and Leah, as I thought, had phased, and the others spent the rest of the night trying to clam them down enough so they'd phase back. Jacob didn't arrive back 'til 4 am. I was worried about him, so I heard him coming in, and after he chastised me, he gratefully accepted a large portion of the lasagne I had baked for dinner that night, along with some salad and lemon water. We had playfully argued about him eating the salad and drinking the water, stating that they were yucky and he was perfectly healthy. I had won the argument by telling him that from now on, we were all going to be eating a lot healthier meals, and that there was nothing he could do about it.

I had made bigger meals for Seth and Leah after learning that they too were now wolves. Due to their unpredictability I was only allowed to visit if they were both out running to try and burn off their anger. Somehow I doubted that they would get control of their anger any time soon. Dad had taken a week off work to help out at the hospital, and had been keeping me and Jacob in the loop. Harry's condition hadn't improved, and the hospital had put him in an induced coma to try and get his body to heal itself.

After Jacob had woken at around one, we spend the day sharing chores and trying to keep ourselves busy. It was during this time that I found out all of the things about being a wolf. The high temperature, the heightened sense of smell, heightened eye sight. Speed, agility, awareness of danger. It was like he was a vampire, but only he was living, breathing and was much more easier to kill. A worry that didn't escape me. I had became much closer to Jacob in the few days that followed Harry's heart attack, but in the rare moments that I had alone I realised that things were much harder now. Now I couldn't ignore the imprint. I couldn't keep Jacob at arms length no more, because it affected me too now. I needed him just as much as he needed me, and that scared me.

XXX

Three days on, and Harry's condition had worsened. The doctors had now put him on a ventilator to help with his breathing, he'd had another heart attack, whilst in a coma, and it seemed that his body was now shutting down. His chances of survival had reduced from 30% down to 5%. Dad and Billy were inconsolable. As were Sue, Leah and Seth. It was his time, and no one could do anything to stop it. The mere thought of what they were all going through, and how my problems paled in comparison to their plight, had me shedding my own tears.

I put my own feelings aside as I entered the Clearwater residence. Sam had taken Seth and Leah on a run. Jake had told me that he was the alpha of their pack, and all orders had to be obeyed by him, no matter how much you didn't want to do it. Jake had also said that he was supposed to be Alpha by birthright, his grandfather Ephraim Black was the last Alpha of the tribe, so by rights Jacob was the next alpha. But he had explained that he didn't want to be alpha, he felt no where near ready, and was perfectly happy with Sam being the alpha for now. But he told me that he and Sam had conceded to the fact that one day, Jacobs wolf would want to take up his birth right.

"You're Jacob's imprint aren't you?" A hardened voice suddenly broke through my train of thought, and I had almost dropped the dish of casserole I had brought. Leah had caught it and set it amongst the others. There was also a huge pot of mash, and two plates piled high with various sandwiches. Lunch and Dinner. "Sorry." She had muttered. I gave her a weary smile. Seth was standing off to one side, watching the exchange retentively. Sam was at the door.

"Bella" I said in reply and held out my hand, she shook it for a mere second before dropping her hand. "I've made lunch and dinner." I said dumbly, not knowing what else to say.

"Are you the one who's been bringing the food, and cleaning up?" Seth had asked me from the corner of the room. I smiled at him warmly, he had a much more approachable presence than his sister, and after what Jake had told me about her, Sam and Emily, I wasn't at all surprised.

"Yeah, and I can do a wash for you both as well, if you'd like." I replied.

"We can take care of ourselves, were not the ones at deaths door." Leah had snapped, and I flinched at her harsh tone.

"Lee." Seth almost wailed, she flinched at her brothers heartbroken tone and went to apologise, but he went to his room and slammed the door. Sam had remained silent.

"I'm not trying to muscle in and take over. You are all under a lot of stress and pain, and this is the only thing I can do to help ease the stress. I am doing this for your mum, just as much as I am you." My voice was strong, but inside I was shaking. It was the first time I had ever really stood up to someone, I wasn't one for confrontations. Preferring to just walk away then getting into an argument. This seem to placate her though, she nodded once and then stormed off into her room. I took that as a thank you, and began putting the sandwiches in the fridge and the casserole in the oven.

"They've calmed down enough for them to be able to go and see Harry." Sam said as he helped me put away last night's dishes. "I think they're scared though."

"They're bound to be, but I'm sure they'll both benefit from seeing him." I replied. Half an hour later, they were gone. Each had brought out a basket of washing, and Leah had gathered some of Sue's clothes as well. They ate the sandwiches, and Seth gave me a massive hug as thanks. Leah gave me a weak, smile. I returned it the best I could.

I drove home after loading a wash in their machine, and now they were both clam enough to be around people, I left a note with my number, telling them that if they wanted me to do another load and to help clean up the dinner dishes, then to text me. After Leah's small outburst, I realised that I may have been smothering them. So I decided to let them decide on whether they wanted me to help.

"Jake, are you in?" I had asked upon opening the door. The sound of the washing machine going and smell of lemon cleaner told me he was. I smiled to myself, he had helped me out a lot these past few days, and I found it adorable. I was very grateful.

"Hey" He said brightly as I entered the kitchen, he was just drying up the last of last night's dinner dishes.

"Thank you." I said gratefully as I plopped down on one of the chairs. I didn't realise how exhausted the last new days had made me until I had sat down in that moment.

"My pleasure." He said smiling again. His sunny smile brightened my mood and warmed me on the inside. "Rough day?" He asked concerned, he sat beside me and passed me a cup of coffee, I took it gratefully and gave him a wane smile.

"Seth and Leah came in, and I bore the brunt of some of Leah's grief." I said and gulped down half of my cup of coffee.

"What?" He half yelled and I almost spilled my coffee.

"Relax, she only yelled at me a we bit. Don't be going off on her, she needed to release some of her grief. I sorted it with her, and she was fine by the time they left for the hospital." I explained, he relaxed and his sunny smile appeared on his face once again.

The phone rang a second later and I jumped up, spilling my coffee as I did so. I knew it would be my dad with an update and I was eager to hear his voice. I hadn't seen him much in the last three days and I was missing him. "Hi, dad." I said and waited for his response.

"Hi, Bells." His voice was broken and hoarse, and I immediately knew something was up. Jake stood beside me, his body stiff and tense. "He's gone Bells." He wept brokenly, and I could feel my own tears pooling at the corners of my eyes. "It seems...he was waiting...on the kids saying goodbye...he passed half an hour after they arrived." He was sobbing now, and I had a desperate urge to hug him, to tell him it would be OK. But it would never be OK again, would never be the same again.

"I'm so sorry dad." I wept, my own tears evident in my voice, I could practically feel him nodding at the other end. I looked at Jacob, and he too was crying.

"I'll see you soon, kiddo." He whispered then hung up.

"See you soon." I whispered back as Jacob tentatively removed the phone from my hand and placed it back on it's receiver. I looked at Jacob and he immediately wrapped me in a warm hug, that I sunk into gratefully. He cried along with me, letting out all our pent up emotions. We stood for five minutes comforting each other when I felt Jacob stiffen in my arms. I looked at him and was surprised to see him shaking.

"Jake, what is it?" I asked stepping back from him slightly, something was pulling me towards the front door. "Jake?" I asked more strongly when he didn't reply.

"I smell a vampire." He said still shaking. Just as he said that a knock sounded throughout the house. I immediately rushed to open the door, but Jacob stopped me just before I opened it. "Bella, no. Please." He begged, and my heart broke for him.

"Only _they_ would knock." I said, putting emphases on the 'they'. He let go of my arm and I turned immediately, not wanting to see his brokenness marred on his features. I opened the door and let out a gasp as the visitor became apparent. It was real, I hadn't imagined that I spent nearly a year with a coven of vampires, that I had fallen in love with one. It was all real. The pain and cold hit me with full force and I barely managed to mutter the word Alice, before my world went black.

XXX

I felt cold, deathly cold. Like I had been plunged into an ice bath. I struggled to wake. I was aware that someone was holding me in their arms...was it them that was making me cold? I heard a gruff voice, but it was warped. I strained to hear who it was, what were they saying? "Give her to me, she's shivering." That I certainly was. Was that Jacob? Why was he angry? _'Cold'_ I muttered. I felt a tug and groaned at the roughness, I was being passed to someone else, why couldn't I wake up? My groan died in my lips as I felt warmth wash over me, I snuggled into, what could only be Jacobs arms. Stealing his warmth. My eyes fluttered open as he placed me on the sofa. He sat me upright and then sat tightly beside me, providing me with more warmth. A white hand appeared in front of me, handing me a glass of water, I reached for it and looked up at the person that was handing me the water.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, now I remembered. Alice had appeared at the door, and I had fainted with the pain and cold that had washed over me. Worry marred her beautiful features, along with disdain, she was holding her breath, obviously Jacob sent was assaulting her senses. I didn't know why though, Jacob, to me, always smelt wonderful. He smelt of the woods, mud, oil and the great outdoors. He smelt natural. Jacob, I noticed was trying hard not to breathe in her sent as well. His body was stiff, and warmer than usual, he was fighting the urge to phase.

After staring at her wordlessly for a few minutes, I broke eye contact with her, with a blush, and instead opted to hug her. Her coldness seeped into my bones quicker than normal and I released her almost immediately. Jacob stood closely to me, sharing his warmth. He was protecting me. I knew that this was making his wolf angry. I was his imprint, and here I was hugging a vampire. He had amazing self control.

"Can we have a bit of privacy?" I asked him tentatively. Hurt immediately filled his eyes and he looked at me sadly. I felt horrible, but I needed to know why Alice had come here, and it would be easier if they both weren't fighting their natural instincts.

"You need to order me to go." He whispered brokenly.

"What?" I asked, not getting what he meant. I gave a fleeting look at Alice, she looked just as confused as I did.

"You have to order me to leave." He said with more meaning, and I finally got it. The imprint meant he couldn't leave me alone with a vampire, no matter who it was. Now I was torn, I knew that me ordering him to leave would break his heart, it would hurt me too.

"Go to my room." I whispered. I refused to order him to leave, and although we wouldn't have total privacy, it was better than ordering him away. He looked a little relieved that I hadn't ordered him to leave, but I still saw the fight in his eyes, he wanted to stay, to protect me, but also wanted to respect my wishes. He nodded once and made his way up to my room.

"Would be better with full privacy." Alice said as she perched on the edge of my dads seat. I felt immediately defensive.

"Well he's not leaving." I snapped. Alice flinched at my tone. I felt slightly ashamed. This was supposed to be my best friend. Why was I being so standoffish towards her? "Why are you here?" I asked, more politely.

"Edward banned me from following your decisions. We weren't supposed to interfere...but..." I flinched as pain shot through me at the mention of Edwards name. I heard Jacob shuffling above me, I knew he was now sitting on the top of the stairs, his wolf won over.

"But?" I asked probing her to continue. She exhaled a breath and I almost laughed. She didn't need to breathe, and her pretence that she did was laughable. Suddenly it hit me, I was angry at all of them. They all left me. They let him leave me, they could've stopped him. They didn't have to bow to his every whim.

"I just wanted to know how you were." She said mildly and I lifted my gaze to meet hers. "So I looked, but I couldn't see anything. I was really worried, so I came here immediately." I was confused. She couldn't see me in her visions any more, what did that mean? Was something going to happen to me? I began panicking, and I heard Jacob coming down the stairs. He was worried. I forced myself to calm down.

"Had you followed me before this?" I asked more harshly than I intended to. She flinched again, her shoulders sagged and a downcast look spread across her beautiful features.

"Yes" She whispered quietly. "Once before, about three months ago." She added, she didn't need to say any more. At that time I would've been still out of it, living but not really living. I figured it out after that. When she first checked up on me, I was only just starting to hang out with Jacob. The second time, Jake had imprinted on me, that must've removed me from her visions.

"Oh" I replied, my anger was increasing. She felt that she could watch me, but not visit, it was twisted. They had me believing that it was all in my mind.

"You're angry with me" She stated. She was being careful with her choice of words, we both knew that Jacob was sitting on the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes." I whispered brokenly. The tears that I had been fighting rolled out of my eyes. Betraying me.

"Bella, I am so sorry...we"

"Don't." I said jumping up and effectively cutting her off. "Don't Alice, just don't" I said and rushed off into the kitchen. I heard her begin to follow me, but it wasn't her arms that wrapped around me, it was Jacobs. I sunk into his warmth gratefully. It was nice it was soothing. I turned in his arms and hugged him back, I saw Alice standing at the kitchen door, but I ignored the sad look that she was giving me and sunk further into Jacobs warmth. He truly did make everything feel better.

The phone's shrill ringtone broke the silence, Jacob and I both let out a sigh of frustration simultaneously, we let out a chuckle and Jacob moved out of our embrace. "I'll get it" He sighed. "It will either be Charlie, or dad, letting us know that their on their way back." He picked up the receiver and give me a reassuring smile before he spoke. I had forgotten about Harry and the rest, and now I felt terrible guilty. "Hello?" He said, then he froze. His whole body had stiffened and he began to shake, his sunny smile had slipped of his face, his anger taking over.

"Who is it?" I asked. I saw Alice step forward, her face was worried, she looked like she was ready to attack Jacob. But Jacob had frozen to the spot, he didn't seem to hear me. I stepped forward, ignoring Alice's call to stay away, and grabbed the phone from Jacob. This woke him out of his trance, he looked at me, heartbreak and anger in his eyes and placed considerable distance between me and himself. I gave one last quick look to both of them before lifting the phone to my ear. I took a deep breath and spoke shakily into the phone. "Hello?"

"Bella." He breathed my name like a prayer. I gasped. I felt like I was going to faint again. I chanced a look at Jacob and saw that he was about to leave through the back door. I rushed over and blocked the door. He couldn't leave. I needed him. He looked at me confused, but once he saw the fear in my eyes, the shaking stopped. He placed an arm around my shoulders and held me close to him. "You're alive." He said joyfully. I frowned.

"Yes." I stuttered. "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked confused.

"Jasper said that you had disappeared from Alice's visions." He said, still joyful.

"Oh." I replied

"I am so glad you're alive. I've missed you." He said. I looked up at Jacob, his shaking had began again, but I moved closer to him. I needed to keep him calm. I was confused, he dumped me, he didn't love me any more, why would he be concerned about whether or not I was alive? Why would he miss me? "Is Alice there?"

"Yes." I said finding my voice. "Look Edward, I'm sorry but I have to go, there has been a family bereavement." I said, and despite his protests I hung up.

"You hung up on him?" Alice said shocked.

"Yeah, like I said there has been a family bereavement." I began and detached myself from a now calm Jacob. "I need you to leave, my dad will be home soon, and I need to help with organising the funeral." I said and began walking to the front door. I left no room for argument. She followed me to the door, but before leaving she turned to me.

"I'll maybe see you soon?" It was a question rather than a statement.

"Maybe." I replied. Even though I was angry, I still wanted to see them, all of them. Just not right now. The pain was too fresh. Too raw. She smiled sadly and left.

When the door clicked shut, the pain washed over me and I fell to the floor, gasping and sobbing. Jacob was beside me instantly. He helped me to my feet and led me over to the sofa. He sat me down and snuggled himself down beside me. I tucked my legs up and lay my head on his chest. He hesitated for a moment before he placed his arm over my shoulders effectively bringing me closer to him. I sighed as his warmth seeped through my very bones. I needed his comfort right now. It was the only thing that helped me. Jacob made himself more comfortable and pulled me slightly closer to him. He sighed and moments later I heard a soft snoring coming from him. I smiled and looked up at his peaceful face. I snuggled back down and closed my own eyes. His heartbeat lulling me into sleep quickly. Our fathers found us like this, still in the same positions, still sleeping, two hours later.

**A.N. Well what do you think? I am glad I was able to get another chapter out so quickly. Thank you too all my reviewers, and to those who can look past my mistakes and still enjoy my writing, you help me push on.**


End file.
